No deberías leer esto
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: No deberías estar viendo esto. Lo sabes, ¿no? Probablemente yo tampoco debería haberlo escrito. Así que eh, creo que se balancea de alguna forma.


Yo nunca conocí a mis padres. Asumo que fueron esqueletos, pero eso es todo lo que tengo. No recuerdo qué tan viejo era cuando aprendí a robar, pero sí que todavía era prácticamente un niño cuando intenté robar del bolsillo del doctor... Y este me detuvo la mano.

Creí que eso iba a ser todo para mí. Si no era un reformatorio iba a ser un orfanato, y ninguno de los dos me apetecía como destino. Por lo que he oído estaba mejor robando prendas de vestir para dormir en las cuevas de Waterfall. A muchos monstruos jamás los toman, hay goteras, no siempre alcanza la comida para todos y todo debe ser compartido entre todos. Los mayores cuidan de los menores.

No me gustaba la idea de depender así tanto de otros o que otros lo hicieran para mí. Por mi cuenta sólo me tenía a mí mismo por decepcionar y tú sabes lo indulgente que puedo ser, ¿no?

Comencé a pelear como un loco y estaba listo para hacer un escándalo cuando aquel monstruo dejó algo de oro en mi palma y la cerró a su alrededor. Me le quedé viendo sin entender qué clase de juego era ese, hasta que ... se agachó y dijo que podía acompañarlo a comer si quería o irme con el dinero ahora. Me encantaría poder decirte cómo era su sonrisa para que entiendas qué sencillo fue confiar en ella al primer momento, pero es... complicado. Ya llegaremos a esa parte.

Fuimos a comer. Yo no sabía cómo comportarme, así que intenté romper el hielo con un juego de palabras que se me había ocurrido el otro día. Ese primer día… se rió. No recuerdo el exacto sonido que hizo. Me duele la cabeza cuando lo intento. Pero sí recuerdo la manera que me hizo sentir y en ese momento decidí que me gustaba ese monstruo. A ti te habría gustado también. Era casi tan genial como tú. Al menos esa impresión tengo. No, estoy seguro.

Se volvió una especie de rutina. Por un tiempo, al menos, nos encontraríamos para ir a almorzar. Algunas veces no sería para el almuerzo, pero un café y un emparedado antes de lo que después sería la cena. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo era capaz de tener un plato lleno todos los días.

Al principio asumí que debía ser una coincidencia nuestros encuentros (es decir, no se me ocurría ninguna otra explicación), pero luego él me confesó que salía expresamente a buscarme en las áreas adonde sabía yo merodeaba por dinero o comida. Me dijo que en el laboratorio incluso sus colegas comenzaron a extrañarse por su ausencia, aunque no valía mucho si a fin de cuentas se presentaba a tiempo y hacía su trabajo con la misma eficiencia de siempre.

Cuando acabó de contarme eso, me ofreció que fuera un estudiante suyo. Yo ya le había dicho que había intentado permanecer en la escuela y me fui al cabo de un mes porque me aburría en cada clase, así que no tenía idea de por qué él creía que sus clases serían algo diferente. De alguna manera él debió leerme el cráneo porque me pronto me aseguró que eso sólo sería lo que le iba a decir a sus colegas. 

Lo que él realmente quería era tenerme como su asistente. Por alguna razón se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de que podría serle útil, dado que una vez me explicaba una cosa no volvía a olvidármela. Me pareció una broma, desde luego, pero decidí seguirle la corriente y pregunté si recibiría un sueldo, si iba a salir directo del fondo del rey.

El doctor, ignorando mi tono de voz, me dijo una cifra y que el rey confiaba en su criterio para saber lo que hacía con sus empleados. Le pregunté acerca de beneficios. Me los dijo. ¿Contratos? Todos listos para ser firmados. Pero un momento, ¿qué hay acerca de vivienda? ¿Adónde se supone que van a enviar los cheques? Ahí él dejó pasar un momento de silencio antes de inclinarse hacia el frente con su taza de café humeando bajo su mandíbula.

Dijo que podía rentar una habitación en su casa si quería. Otro silencio mientras obligaba a mi mente a ponerse al tanto de lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía dejar de aferrarme a la idea de que debía ser una broma y cada segundo que pasaba me convencía más y más de lo ridícula que era. Tú lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ¿Asistente de laboratorio, yo? ¿Qué tiene que ver un chiquillo de la calle con un laboratorio y menos en esa posición?

Sé que no soy un idiota y que eso me ha servido en más de una ocasión para seguir adelante, pero no tenía ni de cerca la clase de confianza para creer que podría hacer algo más que contemplar embobado toda la ciencia a mi alrededor al lado del doctor.

Llegué a contemplar incluso la idea de que si quería ahí era sólo para tenerme como conejillo de indias, pero eso tenía todavía menos sentido. Él no habría podido hacer algo así. Tú sólo tenías que hablar con él por cinco minutos para saber que no sería capaz de dañar ni una mosca. Me considero un decente juez de carácter, ¿sabes? Así que aunque no entendía lo que proponía, todavía no creía que tuviera verdadera malas intenciones.

De modo que fui con él a su casa. Leí los papeles que quería que leyera. Me presentó una alcoba vacía con algunos simples muebles. Por encima de la cena que él había ordenado de un restaurante cercano, el doctor me explicó todas las condiciones y otros detalles.

Más que nada que nadie tenía que saber mi verdadero puesto porque la gente haría preguntas inconvenientes, como cuántos años tenía y por qué no estaba en la escuela. No había garantía de que no preguntarían eso de todos modos, pero al menos un estudiante llama todavía menos la atención que un asistente.

El doctor me dio un par de años más como respuesta estándar. El rey sería el único enterado, porque desde luego que lo sería, pero era obvio que el doctor iba a funcionar como una especie de guardián para mí y respondería por mis acciones, incluso si él nunca llegó a mencionarlo.

Sólo eso último habría sido todo lo que necesitara para decirle que lo olvidara, porque yo no quería tener esa responsabilidad, pero aun así no pude negarme. Desearía poder recordar su mirada, qué gesto hizo, qué expresión, pero algo en él me dijo que esto no era sólo por conseguir un asistente o siquiera sólo darme una mano.

Era algo más, incluso si el doctor no parecía notarlo él mismo, y supe que era una oportunidad única. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de para qué, pero de pronto no pude resistir la idea de decir que no. Así que dije que sí.

¿Sabes adónde se dirige esto, Papyrus? ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Porque en verdad voy a necesitar que lo hagas para llenar todo el espacio en blanco que yo tengo cuando pienso respecto al tiempo que compartí con el doctor. Recuerdo algunas sensaciones. El sabor de pasteles de cumpleaños. El sonido del gas de un mechero bunsen antes de que se le agregue el fuego. Horas desvelándonos en el laboratorio después de que todos ya se hubieran ido.

Pero no de qué hablábamos o siquiera si hablábamos en lo absoluto. No para quién era el cumpleaños. No la mano que encendía la llama o para hacer qué con ella. Puedo imaginar, pero prefiero evitarlo en lo posible. Él fue real, Papyrus. No es justo reemplazarlo con una ficción sólo para hacerme sentir mejor.

Sé que era un buen monstruo. Sé que después de un tiempo le irritaban mis continuos chistes y yo lo empeoraba insistiendo que le encantaban, lo cual no fallaba en hacerle sonreír. Sé que yo era feliz cuando él estaba ahí. Sé que él también lo era.

Creo que eso debería ser suficiente. Luego otros detalles como quién dio el primer paso, cómo fue el primer beso, la primera mañana que desperté en su cama, esos puedo dejarlos vagos y confusos si al menos tengo la certeza de que sucedieron. Muchas otras personas nunca tienen algo así y yo soy el único que lo tuvo con …

Ah, y es aquí cuando explico por qué no puedes leer su nombre sin importar cuántas veces lo escriba, por qué siquiera pensar en que su nombre está ahí se siente como un disco rayado, como si tú fueras el disco rayado que no puede hacer más que repetir la misma nota a pesar de seguir girando, por qué se siente fuera de lugar e inapropiado.

Bueno, es complicado. Los archivos que aluden a ello ya no existen. Créeme, los busqué pero no hubo caso. No tengo idea de cuál era el gran plan, el objetivo final que el doctor perseguía, pero estoy seguro de que era algo grande que ayudaría al subsuelo de alguna manera. Yo ayudaba de vez en cuando, pero el proyecto era más que nada su esperanza y su ilusión, la cosa que más ocupaba sus horas y sólo podía avanzar por su dirección. Al final yo era incapaz de ir al laboratorio, de modo que me quedaba esperándolo en casa.

Tal vez llegué a molestarme con él por su obsesión y nunca se lo dije porque sabía lo importante que era para él. Quizá se lo dije y tuvimos una gran discusión al respecto. De verdad espero que no haya sido esa segunda opción. No me gusta la idea de que nuestra última conversación haya sido una en la que no le haya dejado absolutamente claro que lo apreciaba, que era importante, necesario. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, adonde sea que esté ahora, si es que está en algún lado, espero que llegara a saber eso.

Lo único que sé es que desperté una mañana en el sofá con la sensación de que me estaba olvidando de algo, algo que debía recordar como fuera, pero no tenía nada por más que lo intentara. El pánico me hizo llevar las manos a mi vientre y sólo entonces me di cuenta de que estaba cargando a una pequeña alma, el corazón invertido palpitando y dándole un empujón cálido contra mi palma como si quisiera calmarme, asegurarme de que no estaba solo. Tocándola y percibiendo su energía vital es que supe sin lugar a dudas de que su padre se había ido. 

Esa alma era lo único que quedaba de él. De no haber sido por ella me habría olvidado de él como le sucedió a todo el mundo. Pero mi magia y la suya estaban inherentemente unidas, no era posible eliminar esa porción sin eliminarme a mí tampoco y por eso yo seguía ahí.

Esos días los recuerdo con una claridad casi indeseable. El pánico, el miedo, el qué voy a hacer, no puedo hacer esto solo, el no tengo idea de qué estoy haciendo, el por favor no dejes que esta alma se desvanezca también ni bien salga de aquí. Nadie sabía acerca de mi condición. La historia oficial era que yo simplemente estaba enfermo. Antes nos hacía gracia cuando la gente tomaba al doctor como mi padre y después de un tiempo, nosotros dejamos de corregirles. Era nuestra pequeña broma secreta que se acabó convirtiendo en nuestra prisión. 

¿Puedes imaginarte lo que habría sido dejar correr la voz de que estaba al hijo de mi guardián? ¿Lo mal que se habría viso? Ninguno de los dos quería pasar por eso, así que lo ocultamos. El plan era hacerlo pasar por mi hermano, su madre incapaz de llevar a término la concepción sin convertirse en polvo.

Tal vez no te sorprenda saber que yo estaba más que bien con esa idea. "Padre" o "madre" en mi caso parecen ser palabras demasiado grandes para mí. La presión de no acabar arruinándolo todo no era algo que yo deseara especialmente. Puedo manejar ser un hermano y estaba decidido a ser el mejor hermano posible. De todos modos, para contar con figuras parentales de autoridad … estaba ahí, él iba a ser el mejor padre que podrías desear.

Oh, sí. Porque él iba a ser tu padre, Papyrus. Tú eres la razón por la que soy el único que todavía sabe que él existió. A veces te miro y algo que haces, una manera de reír, de reaccionar, de preferir una comida sobre otra, de pronto me lo recuerda con una nitidez insoportable. Teniéndote en mis brazos por primera vez, en medio del dolor y el alivio mezclados, supe cómo se llamaba. Jugando contigo supe que su magia era morada. Viéndote crecer y sobrepasarme recordé que él también era una montaña, un gigante amable que debería hacerme sentir pequeño pero no lo hacía.

A tu lado a veces se siente como si él nunca se hubiera ido. Lo extraño tanto, Papyrus. Sé que no es una excusa para lo que te he sometido, pero es lo único que me queda, casi la única cosa que me permite hacer sentido de nada. Estoy seguro de que lo has notado, pero nunca pensaste nada al respecto. ¿Por qué ibas a creer que tu hermano dormilón y holgazán quería tocarte incluso cuando no hacía falta y hacer contigo cosas que no debería? Quizá ese beso de buenas noches duró demasiado tiempo, ¿pero y qué? Tal vez sólo me atrapabas mirándote porque tenías una mancha o una mínima imperfección en algún lado, con lo cual corrías al baño a buscarla.

Pero ese tipo de cosas tienen que tener un efecto, ¿no? No pueden pasar desapercibidas por siempre. Yo te metí la idea de que eso se podía hacer, de que bañarnos juntos aunque los dos seamos adultos era sólo una manera de ahorrar agua y era perfectamente razonable limpiarnos el uno al otro. Es todo mi culpa y tomo toda la responsabilidad. Tú sólo tuviste la mala suerte de haber salido de semejante monstruo patético y miserable que fantasea con su hermano/hijo porque no puede aguantar estar solo. Sé que sentiste mal cuando te rechacé anoche, y sí fui a vomitar, te lo juro por todo lo que es sagrado que no fue por ti.

Tú… eres Papyrus. Nunca podría verte como otra cosa que eso, sin importar cuánto parecido tengas con él. No hiciste nada malo, te lo prometo. Pero no puedo usarte para revivir una memoria que ya está corrompida. Mereces mejor que eso. Siempre has merecido mejor de lo que yo era capaz de darte. Me alejé de ti porque no podía creer que de verdad consideré en decir que sí.

Me sentí enfermo por lo que le había hecho al hijo de …, a ti, el monstruo que valoro más que mi vida. Vomité porque … habría estado asqueado conmigo como yo lo estaba ahora. Lloré porque no es justo que estemos nosotros solos.

Pero está bien, Papyrus. Voy a arreglar esto. Hay una anomalía que pasa en el subsuelo, algo que ver con el tiempo y que no nos permite avanzar hasta cierto punto. Estoy seguro de que todos tienen esos momento de deja vu, pero no le dan ninguna importancia. Yo tampoco lo habría hecho de no ser porque uno de mis dispositivos sigue dándome datos preocupantes. Acorde a la máquina hemos pasado un año reviviendo una y otra vez las mismas fechas. No me preguntes por qué es, porque no tengo idea, pero si sé que un factor que entra en ello es el humano.

Tú no lo conoces todavía, no en esta línea de tiempo al menos, y, si mi teoría es correcta, no tendrás que hacerlo. Mi plan de contingencia, en caso de que descubrieras esta nota, era ir con él y hacerle volver atrás, más atrás de lo normal para que impida que … acabe como lo hizo.

Si eso no es posible, al menos lo bastante atrás para impedir ese maldito beso que permití en un estúpido momento de debilidad antes de recuperar los sentidos. A lo mejor pueda sentarme contigo y explicarte con calma que entiendo de dónde vienen esos sentimientos, pero es mejor para todos si los diriges a otra parte. Quién sabe, quizá hasta te acabe contando esta historia de nuevo. Con suerte el saber que te mentí todos estos años haga que me odies en lugar de este confuso y extraño asunto que tenemos ahora, ha ha. Dios, eso espero.

Si estás leyendo esto, ahora mismo debo estar hablando con el humano. En caso de que se niegue hay una cosa que siempre fuerza al humano a reiniciar, nunca ha fallado. Todo volverá a ser como debe. Si no la hubieras encontrado, entonces dejaría las cosas seguir su curso, tú teniendo la cita con él, hablando con Undyne, teniendo tu vida lejos de mí. Pero lo hiciste.

¿Que cómo sabría el momento en que leyeras esto? Fácil. Cuando lees … mi cabeza también se vuelve ese disco rayado. Es una sensación que sólo ese nombre puede provocar, que sólo nosotros percibimos. Y si yo no lo causé, entonces sólo quedas tú. Es como si … estuviera diciéndome que debo hacer algo o intentarlo siquiera.

Eso voy a hacer ahora. Te quiero, Papyrus. Pase lo que pase, espero que al menos puedas creerme eso. 

Nos veremos. 


End file.
